1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of slings. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sling adaptable to be used with a firearm.
2. Description of Related Art
It is generally known to attach a sling to various portions of a firearm, such as, for example, a rifle or carbine, to assist in maintaining the firearm in a particular location relative to a user's body and to allow the firearm to be attached to the user's body, even when the user is not holding the firearm with his or her hands.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.